


Karkat to the rescue.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Swearing, shh dont worry theres no rape or anything, thats icky, theres gonna be sex, uhh uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EDIT: DISCONTINUED. sorry ; n ; im not really into homestuck anymore.<br/>Nepeta sneaks out and makes a big mistake. Now it’s up to Karkat to sweep in and piece her back together.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat to the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa first ever karnep fic! hope you enjoy. chapters might not be too long sorry u n u

Nepeta never meant to get drunk. She never meant to have one too many shots and she never meant to end up losing what was most precious to her to some hammered teenager she didn’t remember the name of. So when she woke up in the alley next to the bar with sore hips and bitemarks on her neck, she panicked.

She was supposed to be at her friend Kanaya’s house having a sleepover party for her friend Terezi’s Sweet 16. She was supposed to be staying up late and talking about boys and doing her nails, not sobbing in an alley, nursing a sore butt. She herself had already turned sixteen two months back. 

When Terezi brought up the idea, it seemed great: The three of them would make perfect fake ID’s(and it’s not like the bouncer was totally sober anyway) and sneak into the nearest bar. They’d celebrate with shots or beers or whatever kind of alcohol Terezi could afford and go home before the sun came up. It was a great night until Nepeta drank something that was way too much for her teenage body to handle and ended up totally inebriated. Last thing she remembers was making out with some kid covered in face paint and next thing she knew, she was sitting against the side of the bar with her pants ‘round her ankles. 

Of course, at the time, she was totally consenting. She wanted it, and from what she could tell he did too. She didn’t know how old he was, but by the blurred memory of his baby-face, he must not’ve been 18. But none of that mattered as Nepeta blubbered and rushed to get her pants up and herself off the ground and out of there. Good- her phone was still in her pocket. She pulled it out and quickly started dialing her sister’s number. Hopefully she wasn’t out with her boyfriend getting stoned. That hope was shot down as Nepeta was met with a cheery “Hey, you’ve reached Meulin’s phone! I’m not here, so leave a message!” 

Her next instinct was to call Equius, but she was stopped in her tracks as she played out the scene in her mind. Equius would get mad- no, furious –and demand to know the kid’s identity. He’d tear the world apart to find him. Nepeta found the thought sweet and all, but she wasn’t ready to have this kid killed when it was partially (mostly) her fault she was in this mess. 

She figured Terezi and Kanaya had gone home because when she peered into the window closest to her, she saw only a fraction of the original crowd still there. The kid was nowhere in sight, nor were her friends. She hoped they’d gotten home safely, and tried to make a mental note to get in touch when she wasn’t mentally freaking out. 

Nepeta must’ve spent five minutes debating who to call. She checked the time-3:40 AM- and resumed scrolling through her contacts. Not her, definitely not him, not her in a million years. Oh God no, why did she even have him on her contacts? She hovered her finger over the call button once she’d found a somewhat suitable contact, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, deciding whether to call him and possibly interrupt his sleep or be stuck downtown all night. She hit “call” once the realization dawned on her. 

It rang three times. Nepeta was about to give up until it stopped and she heard a groggy “Hello?” from the other side. She bit her lip and thought about what to say before she was interrupted with “Hello?! This better be important, Nepeta, if you’re waking me up at four in the fucking morning.” 

“Um- Karkat?” she said quietly into the phone, looking down at her shoes. 

He sighed , “Yes, Nepeta?” 

“I fucked up.”


End file.
